


Gladstone's Christmas Tragedy

by Lieju



Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics)
Genre: Gen, a christmas fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: Even the luckiest goose in the world has problems sometimes.
Relationships: Donald Duck & Gladstone Gander
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Gladstone's Christmas Tragedy

Gladstone stood middle of his living room.

And despaired.

Truly, he had to face the worst hardships in life!

He opened his eyes and was once more greeted by the source of all of his problems (and what problems they were! No one had ever had problems like this in the whole world! For a fraction of a second Gladstone almost admitted to himself there probably were some people with worse issues, like homeless orphans, but then again homeless orphans didn't have to wrestle with an insurmountable problem like _this_ that only came with the responsibility of owning a house, so he supposed in the end the orphans came on top anyway, even if they had to smell terrible.)

Closing his eyes for a minute hoping for a localized miniature tornado fixing his problems hadn't worked this time so Gladstone despaired some more.

Until the doorbell rang.

Ah yes, that must have been someone coming to make everything better. Maybe there was some justice in the world after all!

He opened the door. ”Oh.”

Donald stepped inside. ”It's freezing out! Come on, where is my drill I left it here last time I was fixing your sink-”

”I don't have the time for something like that!” Gladstone said.

He pulled the grumpy duck to the site of the tragedy.

”Look what I'm dealing with!”

Donald stared at the Christmas tree. ”OK. Anyway, I need my drill to finish my nephew's gifts-”

”Just look at it! There it stands, completely undecorated!”

”Okay,” Donald said.

Gladstone started to cry.

Donald sighed. ”So, is that... A problem?”

”Yes! Yes it is!” Gladstone was starting to realize he'd have to explain this to his cousin as if he was a child. ”You see, every time this year I win a Christmas tree. But this is the first year I won one...” he paused for dramatic effect- ”Completely undecorated.”

Donald stared at him mouth hanging open, presumably shocked at the depth of this tragedy.

Eventually he rubbed his forehead. ”You know you could just. Decorate it.”

Gladstone stared at him in disbelief. ”No?”

”Why not?”

”I don't... I have no decorations!”

”Well-”

Donald walked to a box sitting on Gladstone's sofa. ”Then you could improvise. Like, I'm sure you have things you could hang onto the tree!” He lifted the box. ”Like these... watches?”

”That's where I dump all the Rolexes I keep winning. I never remember if the long hand or the small hand is for hours.”

”I am just going to ignore most of the things you will be saying as we do this for my own mental wellbeing,” Donald remarked as he walked to the tree and hung a watch on it.

The box was pushed on the goose. ”Come on. You can do it.”

Gladstone set a watch on a branch. It barely stayed there.

After he slightly nudged it with his finger it fell.

”It fell, I can't do this this is hard.”

The box was snatched from him.

”I'll do it! You go and find some paper and a pair of scissors. I'll show you how to cut some paper snowflakes.”

That was something Gladstone could do. He fancied himself quite the artist, and soon enough had filled the living room with paper stars and snowflakes made from wrapping paper and books.

Carefully, he tied his favourite lucky clover on the top of the tree.

He jumped back down from Donald's shoulders and took a step back to admire his work.

He eyed the tree that was covered in all kinds of shiny prizes and trinkets Donald had found laying around the house. Rabbit's feet, watches, jewelery and candy wrapped in fancy colored foil decorated the tree.

It had taken them almost an hour, but it had been okay, maybe even pleasant, cutting the stars while chatting, putting in the work to make the tree look _unique_.

Gladstone reflected on this.

He crossed his arms. ”Eh, it's okay but not as pretty it usually is.”


End file.
